Kissing Under The Rain
by Meika-San
Summary: Kanda et Alma sont précipités dans l'Arche qu'Allen a créé, mais alors que le monde entier les croyait morts, Kanda se présente aux portes de la Citadelle. La surprise est a son comble, mais il ne tiens pas a s'attarder sur le sujet. A part peut être avec un jeune exorciste aux cheveux couleur de neige... Yullen avec plusieurs Lemons dans tout les chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

..:: **Kissing Under the Rain** ::..

**. . . : : Pov Allen : : . . . **

Journée normale à la congrégation de l'ombre. Komui concoctais des potions les plus bizarres les unes que les autres supervisé par un Reevers des plus sceptique, Kanda s'entrainait en salle de méditation, Lavi draguait Lenalee, profitant de l'absence de son grand frère, et Allen... Eh ben Allen mangeais.

Bref, journée normale, quand un bruit de pots brisés et de pieds écrasés (ça fait du bruit, ça? O_o) , ponctué de « pardon, excusez-moi, je suis désolée, pardon.. » résonna dans le couloir adjacent au réfectoire, ou Allen se trouvait toujours, qui vit débouler Miranda, des éclats de poterie dans les cheveux et de la boue partout sur son uniforme.

_Allen! Komui te demande dans son borde... Hrrmmm, son bureau!_

Le cadet de nos exorcistes sourit a Miranda et soupira intérieurement: que lui voulait t-il encore? Il se leva avec une moue de dépit qui n'échappa pas au cuisinier.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chou, je garde le reste de ton repas au chaud pour ton retour! l_ui dit t-il avec un clin d'œil

Le visage d'Allen s'illumina a ces mots et il lui fit son plus beau sourire. Le cuisinier hoqueta. Il était impossible de ne pas avouer que le jeune exorciste était magnifique dans son uniforme de cuir noir, soulignant sa taille fine et moulant ses jambes élancées. Alors que Miranda allait disparaître dans les couloirs de la branche européenne de la congrégation, elle se retourna et lança a Allen

_Ah, j'oubliais! Komui a précisé que Kanda venait avec toi, passe le chercher! Il est surement en salle de méditation a cette heure ci ... » _ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes_ « Pardon, je suis tellement désolée, tout est de ma faute, je suis vraiment désolée... » _

Et elle partit on ne sais où en s'excusant et en pleurant pour une raison mystérieuse, comme a son habitude.

Allen grimaça. «_ Je vais devoir aller le chercher... Il ne va pas aimer... surtout après « l'incident » de l'autre jour... » _pensa t-il _« Nyaaaah pourquoi c'est toujours a moi de faire le sale boulot? »_

Et il se dirigea vers la salle de méditation en trainant les pieds et en maudissant Komui de tout les noms d'oiseaux...

. . : : _Fin Pov Allen _: : . .

. . : : _Pov Kanda_ : : . .

Kanda s'entrainait, faisant voler des bouts de mannequins de cire dans toute la salle. Il était de bonne humeur, et ce fait était tellement inhabituel pour lui qu'il ressentait le besoin de de défouler sur quelque chose.

Ou sur quelqu'un.

Il avait commencé a faire une scène a toutes les personnes qui croisaient son chemin, provocant maux de têtes ça et la pour cause de hurlements a volume sonore trop élevés, puis a taper rageusement dans un mur qui n'avait strictement rien fait [Nda: Bah normal c'est un mur ( -_-')] pour finir en salle de méditation ou il explosait des mannequins de cire.

A mains nues.

Ce n'étais pas souvent qu'il adoptais ce style de combat, mais il ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver dans la situation qu'il a avait été obligé de subir /!\ Spoiler /!\ a Matera, sans son fidèle Mugen, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'emporter car Allen croyant qu'il souhaitait mourir avec Alma (alors que pas du tout en fait) , l'avait précipité d'ans l'arche. Là bas, il s'était fait attaquer. Et il avait failli en mourir. Sans Mugen, il n'était rien et il le savait. Alors il avait décidé de commencer un entrainement à mains nues.

...

#_**FLASH BACK**_#

Ayant finalement réussi à s'en sortir presque indemne, il fut accueilli avec des regards éberlués et remplis d'un respect profond envers le sabreur. Mais il n'étais pas heureux: Il manquait quelqu'un a l'appel.

Un jeune exorciste aux cheveux couleur neige et aux grands yeux gris.

Alors que la congrégation se réunissait au réfectoire pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, les portes explosèrent littéralement, laissant entrer le Maudit, Mugen dans les mains, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage et...

Attendez un peu...

…

Mugen dans ses bras? Il l'aurait .. Gardé?

Alors que je m'avançait lui aussi vers l'anglais pour le remercier sommairement (ben oui, je suis Yu Kanda tout de même uwu ), il se passa quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu au programme.

Allen m'avait avait littéralement sauté dans les bras.

Au début, trop fier, je m'étais débattu en tentant de me dégager sans vraiment y croire.. Ou sans vraiment le vouloir... J'étais bien dans ses bras, entourant ma taille de ses bras fins dont on distinguais vaguement la musculature.

Il tenais a moi, je comptais pour lui, je n'étais pas juste un ennemi qu'il aurait laissé crever...

Je suis son nakama...

Peu a peu, mes mains se perdirent sur son torse, agrippant son uniforme de cuir noir entre mes doigts engourdis, je me colla contre lui, nichant mon nez dans son cou a la peau si blanche et chaude, et laissa les larmes rouler sur mes joues rouges. Je luis murmurai son prénom, comme une prière, une supplication. Mon corps se secoua de sanglots de soulagement, alors qu'il me susurrait au creux de l'oreille « ça ira, tu es a la maison maintenant, tu es avec moi... »

Mes pleurs se firent plus puissants, et je me mis a gémir son prénom de plus en plus fort.

Le grand Yu Kanda s'est mis a supplier le Moyashi de le prendre dans ses bras devant la totalité de la branche Européenne de la congrégation de l'ombre, et même quelques personnes de

l'aile asiatique revenant de mission.

Épuisé, il finit par s'endormir sur la solide épaule d'Allen Walker.

…

#_**FIN FLASH BACK**_#

La salle de méditation était jonchée de bouts de mannequins, qui, littéralement explosés, saupoudrait la pièce d'une couche de cire morcelée. Kanda, debout au milieu, haletant et souriant, contemplais son œuvre avec satisfaction. Il ne restait rien des mannequins, si ce n'étais quelques débris craquelés éparpillés ca et la. Il avisa son reflet dans le miroir qui recouvrait la totalité du mur a sa droite. La transpiration perlait sur sa peau couleur albâtre, ses joues avait pris une jolie teinte rosée due a l'effort physique qu'il venait de fournir. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage. Il les détailla tout particulièrement: Il y restait des bouts de cire.

Il soupira, puis s'avança vers la porte qui menait a la salle de bain adjacente.

Il avait besoin d'un bain.

. . : : _**Fin Pov Kanda **_: : . .

**. . . : :****Pov Allen****: : . .**

Allen déambulait dans les couloirs de la citadelle. Il redoutait leur prochaine entrevue, mais malgré le fait de savoir qu'il allait certainement se faire découper par le Kendoka pour ce qui c'était passé dans le réfectoire, puis dans sa chambre, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'il l'avait embrassé, et qu'il avait trouvé ça vachement agréable ...

#**FLASH BACK**#

.. Quand le jeune Kendoka s'était endormi contre mon torse, en plein milieu du réfectoire, je l'avais porté dans mes bras pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Je l'avait délicatement déposé sur son lit, puis l'avait longuement détaillé, ignorant le lapin qui me servait d'ami qui s'agitait en ricanant derrière la porte (Bon, on parle bien tous de Lavi, la u_u')

Je le contempla longtemps comme ça, assis a coté de lui sur son lit, le dévorant des yeux, le moindre de ses traits passant sous l'analyse de mon regard, comme si j'admirais son visage pour la première et dernière fois. J'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Le lapin avait du en avoir assez d'attendre. Je soupira d'aise, puis me replongea dans la contemplation de son visage d'ange. Machinalement, mes doigts glissèrent sur ses cheveux noirs de jais tirant légèrement sur le bleu Prusse, et mes yeux louchèrent sur ses lèvres rosées entrouvertes, murmurant… Je m'approche pour mieux entendre.

_Moyashi…_

J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Le Kendoka susurra encore plusieurs fois mon prénom dans son sommeil, de plus en plus sensuellement.

Puis commença à se caresser le torse, du bout de ses longs et fins doigts.

Se griffant presque, il survola ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés sous sa peau d'albâtre, puis, relevant son t-shirt, palpa ses tétons, devenus durs.

Allen déglutis difficilement. Il savait parfaitement qu'il devrait partir, le laisser dans un moment d'intimité tel que celui d'un rêve érotique, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à quitter la pièce. Encore une fois, je le contemplai, laissant mon regard vagabonder sur son torse, s'attardant sur ses pectoraux fermes et musclés, puis remontant sur son cou puissant, détaillant une fois encore ses lèvres brillantes et rosées, pour finir par me perdre dans ses yeux sombres si mystérieux entrouverts.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**SES YEUX ENTROUVERTS** ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul, et des images de pousses de sojas sanguinolentes passèrent dans mon esprits. Le Sabreur, maintenant bien réveillé, eut un petit rire, me regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour un défi, sans arrêter pour autant de se toucher. Puis il se releva sur ses coudes et me souffla au creux de l'oreille

_Embrasse moi, Moyashi…_

Je déglutis difficilement une fois encore. Je couinai un pitoyable:

_Que... Quoi ?_

_-Tu m'a entendu, non ? Embrasse moi._

C'était plus un ordre qu'une supposition. Je voulais lui obéir, mais j'étais trop timide pour ça. Se rendant compte du pourquoi de mon hésitation, le Kendoka se redressa un peu plus encore, frôla mes lèvres palpitantes, déposant un chaste baiser papillon, puis…

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir.

Je me dégageai rapidement de son étreinte. Il tenta de me retenir, mais les pas se rapprochaient, et il du bien vite se rendre a l'évidence. Sa chambre était sa seule au fond de ce couloir. Si on s'y engageait, à moins de faire demi tour, on tombait infailliblement sur la chambre du Kendoka. Il me relâcha avec regret. Juste a temps, Lavi fit sa tonitruante entrée, accompagné de la moitié de la citadelle. Les bonnes habitudes reprenant le dessus, Kanda ficha tout le monde dehors, y compris Allen, qui le gratifia d'un regard suppliant, qui n'eut de réponse qu'un sourire amusé de Kanda. Il rougit puis sortit précipitamment, laissant sa mèche retomber sur ses yeux, se rendant compte du sous entendu accidentel de son regard. Il délaissa le reste de la congrégation et se défila prestement vers sa chambre, sous le regard amusé, du lapin cette fois ci. Apparemment, il n'en avait pas fini de s'amuser avec ces deux la…

…

#**FIN FLASH BACK**#

Le temps de se remémorer ces évènements, il était devant la salle de méditation. Il toqua timidement, puis attendit.

Attendit…

Attendit encore…

A bout de patience, il entra comme une furie. Personne. Un point d'interrogation se forma au dessus de sa tête. Ou pouvait t-il encore être, celui la ? En se concentrant, il cru percevoir un bruit d'eau. Il aperçut alors la porte. Il rougit vigoureusement en se rendant compte que Kanda se trouvait de l'autre côté, et compte tenu du bruit d'eau, il était certainement en train de se laver. Il s'avança alors et toqua énergiquement a la porte (ben oui, pas si stupide que ça le Moyashi.) La voix de Kanda s'éleva alors, froide et tranchante:

… _Qui c'est ?_

_Euh... C'est... Euh, c'est Allen, et … Je… Enfin, je…_

Je déglutis.

_Entre. _Me coupa t-il

Re déglutition difficile.

_Tu … Tu es… Sûr ?_

_Ben quoi, Moyashi, t'a jamais vu un vrai mec a poil ? Rigola t-il A moins que ça soit l'idée de me voir__moi__ qui te dérange tellement… Dit t-il avec une voix faussement offusquée._

_Non ! Bredouillais-je Enfin, je veux dire que… C'est-à-dire…_

_Bon, tu viens ou il faut que je vienne te chercher ? _Souffla t-il d'une voix sensuelle derrière la porte, soulignant la tonne de sous entendus se cachant derrière cette maudite porte que le jeune exorciste mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir.

Et puis merde... Murmurais-je pour moi-même tout en tournant cette satanée poignée.

Allongé dans la baignoire qui tenait plus de la petite piscine qu'autre chose, Kanda me dévisagea lentement, avec le même air de défi que dans sa chambre. L'eau cachant (malheureusement) ses parties les plus intimes, il me souriait, s'amusant de me voir empourprer au vu de son corps de dieu grec. Puis il m'ordonna avec la voix sensuelle qu'il avait prise l'habitude d'adopter en ma présence :

_Déshabille toi_

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer, et une agréable chaleur se propagea dans mon corps. Je détourna les yeux, et ajouta sans trop y croire :

_-Mais… Komui nous attends dans son bureau, et…_

_Quoi, t'a pas envie de prendre un bain avec moi ? Rajouta t-il avec un grand sourire qui trahissait que si j'acceptais, nous ferons bien plus que se laver. _

Et j'adorais cette idée.

_-Si ! Ah ! Enfin, euh…Si, soyons honnêtes, je meurs d'envie de rentrer dans cette maudite baignoire avec toi…_

_Eh ben, qu'est ce que tu attends pour retirer tes habits ? Ou tu veux que je le fasse peut être ? Rajouta t-il avec un sourire gourmand_

_-… Non, ça ira.  
_

Et sous son regard avide, je commençai à me déshabiller lentement, laissant monter le désir en lui. [Nda : Moyashi est une allumeuse ? °_° Omg]

J'étais totalement nu maintenant, je rougis fougueusement, en sentant son regard dévorer chaque centimètre carré de mon corps. En le regardant, je remarquai ses mains glisser le long de son torse, caressant une fois encore ces abdominaux à faire pleurer un gymnaste.

_Ben alors, Moyashi, t'attends une invitation pour renter ?_

_Allen._

_Nan, mon nom a moi c'est Yu s'amusa t-il_

_Tch, soupirais-je en guise de réponse, pas de cœur a m'engueuler, surtout maintenant. _

Je me glissai dans l'eau chaude, sous le regard de braise du Kendoka. Ses mains continuèrent leur route, arrivant au niveau du nombril, ou il s'attarda un petit peu, s'amusant avec son doigt à en tracer les contours, puis continua sa route, pour finir sur son entrejambe, qu'il caressa doucement d'abord, soupirant mon surnom. Puis il le pris en main et commença a faire des va et viens. Il rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, sans pour autant me quitter des yeux, gémissant de plaisir. Je me sentais monter et grossir, mais je ne cherchais pas à le cacher. J'étais totalement fasciné par ce nouveau Kanda, s'abandonnant totalement a moi. Personne, je dis bien personne, n'aurait imaginé le Kanda d'avant se masturber devant qui que ce soit, même se masturber tout court ! Il gémissait mon surnom de plus en plus fort, ses joues s'empourprant, et continuai de me fixer de ses beaux yeux bleu sombre. N'en pouvant plus, et sentant moi-même que je n'en menait pas large, je décidai de m'avancer vers lui. Écartant doucement sa main, je pris son érection en main et commença moi aussi a faire des va et viens, guettant sa réaction.

Qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un gémissement beaucoup plus puissant que les précédents, donnant des petits coups de bassin pour m'encourager a continuer. Ma main faisait des vaguelettes dans la piscine / baignoire, mais ni moi et surtout ni lui n'en avait cure. Il gémissait de plus en plus bruyamment, puis laissa courir sa main sur mon entrejambe, ce qui me fit pousser un long gémissement. Il eut un semi rire semi gémissement, et commença lui aussi a faire des va et viens sur mon sexe, ce qui eut l'effet de me faire gémir encore plus fort que la fois précédente. Nous serions bien restés comme ça plus longtemps, mais un évènement inattendu pointa le bout de son nez.

Où plutôt toqua à la porte. Nous nous arrêtons instantanément, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Un léger rire se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte. Un rire qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas reconnaître.

-_Hi Hi, Je tombe au mauvais moment a ce que je vois_ susurra le lapin de l'autre coté de la porte

_-Lavi Répondit froidement le Kendoka qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?_

_Hi Hi, on vous entends depuis le couloir, vous avez de la chance que je soit le seul a être passé par la … Hi Hi Hi …_

_- Ouais, tu parles d'une chance… _gronda le jeune Kendoka, les dents serrées, visiblement furieux contre le lapin roux

_-Hi Hi, oulala, c'est qu'il est fâché, le bretteur,_ persifla t-il, ignorant la colère furibonde du bretteur en question_, Komui vous attends toujours, je vous rappelle. Bon je vais vous laisser, je ne tiens pas à finir en brochette pour Allen, qui se ferait aussi une joie de me manger. Je me trompe ?_

Je grimaça, mais acquiesça tout de même.

_-Tu as tout compris._

_Ouuuuh, lui non plus n'est pas content. __Bref, j'y vais. __See you later!_

Et sur ces mots, le lapin détala en ricanant.

Kanda soupira. Je levai mes yeux couleur neige vers son visage. Se rendant compte que je le dévisageais, il m'attira contre son torse, ou je me nichais volontiers. Il me détailla avec un regard langoureux que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il s'approcha de mon visage doucement. Mais au lieu du baiser auquel je m'attendais, il jeta un nonchalant :

-Il va falloir y aller. Komui va finir par s'impatienter.

Avec une moue renfrognée, je répliquais :

-Megowoulégppizuuuuuuupphhhh….

Il écarquilla les yeux, enfonça son petit doigt dans son oreille, l'agitant vigoureusement puis me regarda l'air de dire « OK, 2eme prise 3, 2, 1, ça tourne !»

Je le regarde avec mes grands yeux larmoyants, puis répète, distinctement cette fois ci :

_-Moi je voulais un bisou…_

Sa bouche pris la forme d'un joli petit cercle pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis il s'approcha a nouveau de mon visage, glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux, puis murmura :

-Tu es tellement mignon…

Ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes, doucement d'abord, puis avec une passion qui nous emporta tout les deux, plus sûrement encore qu'une tornade. Mes mains griffèrent son torse, pendant qu'il m'empoignait les cheveux. Nos langues firent connaissance, se titillant, chatouillant, puis entamant une danse endiablée. En un coup de bassin, je me retrouvais a califourchon au dessus de lui. Une de ses jambes vint frotter mon érection. En gémissant doucement, je continuais de griffer ce torse si parfait qu'il en était difficile de le regarder sans baver. Il me déposa une multitude de baisers papillons dans le cou, faisant apparaître un ou deux suçons, puis repris les choses en mains [Nda : si on peut appeler ça comme ça uwu] Il colla nos deux érections, et souffla dessus, me faisant gémir, bien malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Mais… Je réussi a articuler un seul et unique mot, les dents serrées pour ne pas faire savoir a la citadelle entière que Kanda étais un dieu du sexe et que je devenais déjà fou de plaisir pendant les préliminaires.

-K…. Ko… Komui…

Il me regarda pendant de longues secondes avec un regard éperdu de désir. Puis, m'embrassant une dernière fois, sortit de la baignoire, me faisant profiter de tout ce qu'il y avait a voir chez lui. Il était vraiment magnifique. Il se retourna, et me rendis mon regard, ainsi que mon sourire. Ce fut à mon tour de sortir de la baignoire. Un de ces sourcils se haussa, et un sourire pervers éclaira son visage plus encore. Il siffla doucement, pour ne plus attirer l'attention. Je rougis, alors qu'il m'attira une fois encore contre lui.

_-Tu perds rien pour attendre… Dès que Komui est calmé et Lavi enfermé a plus de 1o Km de nous… _il continua avec un sourire de sadique _Tu vas savoir ce qu'est le 7eme ciel_

Allen déglutis, au grand amusement de Kanda. Ils se rhabillèrent en 4eme vitesse puis firent la course jusqu'au bureau de Komui.

. . . : : Pov Kanda : : . .

Enfin arrivés avec une bonne heure de retard, le Moyashi et moi déboulons dans le bureau de Komui, essoufflés mais propres (ben oui, ils viennent de prendre un bain) Ânonnant une excuse stupide que l'Auteure a la flemme d'inventer, mais que gobe Komui comme le Moyashi des Mitarashi Dango pour le petit déjeuner.

_-Bien ! Maintenant que vous êtes la, on va pouvoir commencer._

_Il ne fallait pas nous attendre… couina le maudit, un peu gêné ,Vous auriez du commencer sans nous..._

Komui haussa un sourcil et déclara que s'il avait commencé sans eux, il aurait parlé dans le vide.

Kanda jeta un regard circulaire autours de lui. En effet, au lieu de convoquer tout les exorcistes comme à son habitude, il les avait demandés seul a seul. Le bretteur s'étonna lui-même de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.

_Bon, je voulais juste vous dire de faire vos valises, vous partez pour 2 jours en mission sur une petite île des Caraïbes, bande de chanceux. C'est bien parce qu'il faut être prudent que je vous envoie tout les deux, mais un seul exorciste aurait été plus que suffisant… Je vous envie, vous allez pouvoir prendre 2 jours à bronzer au soleil, les doigts de pieds en éventail, et…_

_c'est bon, on y va_ ! Grognais-je pour la forme, mais le cœur n'y étant pas._ « Je vais passer 2 jours_ _avec le Moyashi, à des centaines de kilomètres du lapin ! » pensais-je en souriant intérieurement._

Et sur ce, je partis d'un pas que je voulais lourd vers la sortie, entraînant le Moyashi avec moi.

Une fois la porte claquée 'à la Kanda', je me tournai vers Allen.

Je le regarde. Il me regarde. Yeux en étoile en nous disant « _t'a entendu ça ?!_ » avec un énorme sourire qui nous mange la moitié du visage [Nda: un peu comme Luffy en fait… Faut vraiment que j'arrête de fantasmer sur Zoro et Sanji, je deviens accro a one piece xD] Je lui rends son sourire, et lui caresse les cheveux doucement.

Pour la 4eme fois de la journée, je l'attire contre moi et lui murmure :

_Qui aurait cru que passer une journée entre la vie et la mort m'aurait aidé a te montrer qui je suis vraiment…_

Il se niche dans mon cou, puis s'éloigne a regrets en me disant :

Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir… ici…

Je lui souris de plus belle

Vrai. Mais demain… Oh attends de voir ce qui se passera sur cette île.

Il me sourit timidement, puis me laisse pour faire ses valises et part vers sa chambre en se retournant pour me faire un signe, que je lui rends avec attendrissement.

_« Il me rends dingue » _pensais-je en marchant vers ma chambre_ « il me rends complètement dingue. Mais tant que c'est dingue de lui, ça ne me dérange pas »_

Il arriva dans sa chambre, pris une valise, ou il balança quelques affaires au hasard, et se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était trop tard pour retourner voir le Moyashi. Si il se rendait dans sa chambre a la tombée de la nuit, après qu'on ne les aie pas vu de l'après midi tout le deux (Allen mangeait et moi je me défoulais, puis… Vous connaissez la suite on va dire) Alors quelqu'un se rendrait immanquablement compte que c'est relativement assez suspect. Il jura.

Alors il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, rêvant du Moyashi_._

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla assez tard, contrairement a son habitude. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi quelques minutes a peine, mais ce qui le réveilla entièrement fut le fait de trouver une note a coté de son oreiller. C'était l'écriture du Moyashi.

_« Kanda, _

_Je suis passé ce matin, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller alors je te laisse ce mot. Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, Komui m'a précisé que nous devions être au canal souterrain avant 9h3o. Si tu n'y étais pas, il considérait que tu ne voulais plus y aller. _

_Mais j'ai déjà remarqué que tu te réveille tôt, alors je ne m'en fais pas. Mais ne te fais pas d'idées, hein! Je ne te détaille pas du tout pendant que tu mange le matin! Je ne sais pas non plus que tu prends toujours ton petit déjeuner de o6hoo a 6h3o, puis que tu pars méditer jusqu'à 1ohoo, et tu sors dans la forêt pour t'entrainer au kendo. Ah non, je ne sais rien de tout ça. D'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais suivi, ha ha, je sais même pas pourquoi je parle de choses dont je ne suis pas au courant, je n'ai jamais rien vu, ni entendu, je suis au courant de rien, et je ne te trouve pas sexy quand tu t'entraine, pigé? _

_Bref, je compte sur toi, hein? _

_Traine pas trop, il est déjà 8h3o quand j'écris ce mot. _

_Je t'aime, Bakanda! »_

Je t'aime?

…

8H3O?!

Je tourne lentement, très lentement la tête vers mon réveil.

Qui affiche en cristaux liquides rouges sur noir 9h26.

Le hurlement que je pousse a ce moment là réveilla le reste de la citadelle qui dormait encore.

. . . : : Pov Allen : : . . .

Allen s'inquiétait. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'il avait rendu une visite matinale a Kanda. Il dormait comme un loir, lui qui avait l'habitude de se lever aux aurores. Mais il était persuadé qu'il s'était levé depuis. Quelqu'un sur la barque cria dans sa direction qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Ça ne représentait donc rien ce qu'il s'était passé hier? Si ça se trouve, il faisait pareil avec chaque personne croisant sa route. Et il était en ce moment dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, se marrant bien de son ridicule mot qu'il lui avait laissé, confiant. Il baissa les yeux, laissant sa mèche blanche les recouvrir. Puis il embarqua, le cœur aussi éclaté que les mannequins de cire.

Un cri retentit alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient a partir.

_**Attendez!**_

Je me retournais brusquement. C'était la voix de Kanda! Je le vis arriver en courant... en caleçon?! Il sauta a bord, alors que je rehaussait un sourcil dubitatif . Il s'excusa pour son retard en s'inclinant, puis pris place a coté de moi. Je l'interrogeais du regard, tandis qu'il rougissait en essayant d'enfiler un t-shirt. Je l'aidais a enfiler son uniforme d'exorciste, et il m'expliqua sommairement.

-Je me suis réveillé a 9h26. J'ai lu le mot que tu m'avais laissé, j'ai pris mes affaires et ma valise et j'ai couru jusqu'ici.

Tu a couru devant la moitié de la citadelle en caleçon... Juste pour arriver a temps?

La bouche de Kanda forma un joli ovale, tandis qu'il se rendais compte de la boulette qu'il venait d'effectuer. Puis éclata de rire. Il passa un de ses bras autours de mes épaules, et m'embrassa, sans prendre garde aux regards interloqués des traqueurs.

_Tu me ferais vraiment faire faire n'importe quoi.._

_Mais j'ai rien dit!_

_Pas besoin, quelques mots griffonnés sur un bout de papier suffisent..._

Il s'attaqua a mon cou, me laissant quelques suçons, balançant des regards noirs a qui mieux mieux aux traqueurs qui nous regardaient avec le même regard interloqué, si ce n'est plus.

Il murmura une fois encore:

_-Moyashi.._

_-Allen _répliquais-je, souriant

-Yu Kanda, enchanté. Vous faites quoi de beau dans la vie? Rétorqua t-il sur le même air amusé

-Comme si notre première rencontre s'était passée comme ça... répondis-je, me remémorant avec un grand sourire que pour qu'on s'adresse la parole, il avait fallu qu'il étrangle quelqu'un pendant notre repas.

Il en rit de bon cœur, devant les traqueurs qui commençaient a sérieusement se demander si ils n'avaient pas embarqué un imposteur.

La barque continua son cours et finit par arriver au port ou nous prîmes un paquebot et arrivâmes finalement aux caraïbes au milieu de la nuit. [Nda:Oui je sais, c'est pas possible, mais c'est moi l'Auteure alors chut u_u ] Nous accostons dans une grande île animée, ou nous louons un bateau a moteur. Pendant le début de la traversée jusqu'à notre but final, nous échangeons quelques mots a peine, sachant pertinemment tout deux qu'arrivés sur l'île, il allait se passer des tas de choses.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous seront arrivés sur cette fameuse île infestée d'Akuma, beaucoup plus petite et isolée. Nous avions presque oublié la raison pour laquelle nous étions ici, tellement nous étions bien, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il avait le regard dans le vide, tout en caressant doucement mon épaule du pouce. Il était toujours aussi magnifique. Je détaillais tout particulièrement ses yeux. De différentes teintes de bleu à y bien regarder. Ils étaient bleu majorelle [ jetez un œil sur google image pour vous donner une idée :3 ] avec une pupille saphir éclatée d'outremer. Ils étaient tout simplement parfaits, et si fascinants que je n'était pas sur d'arriver a en décrocher le regard. Kanda se tourna vers moi: c'était encore plus splendide. Des reflets mouvaient dans ses prunelles alors qu'il me souriait. Je lui rendis son sourire timidement, alors qu'il me chuchotais:

_-Tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques _me souffla t-il_ mélange subtil d'ivoire et de blanc nuage... Et ta pupille.. Ce noir tranchant.. Tu es vraiment magnifique_ finit t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Oi, tu lis dans mes pensées! Répondis-je, surpris

Quoi, tu pensait a tes yeux?

Non, aux tiens!

Il eut un sourire a faire pleurer Brad Pitt, puis m'embrassa encore, passant son pouce sur mes paupières. Finalement, nous arrivons sur la fameuse île en début de matinée [Nda: ben oui, ça va pas si vite que a un bateau a moteur! Et puis c'est moi l'auteure, merde! XD] et nous passons la première journée a éliminer les Akuma qui pullulent sur l'île.

En fin d'après midi, un énorme orage éclata, les trempant jusqu'aux os. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'exterminer le reste des Akuma rapidement, puis coururent jusqu'à la maison abandonnée qu'ils avaient remarqués auparavant.

Je tournais fébrilement la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Nous découvrons une maison austère, mais sèche. I pièces au total: une comportant la cuisine et le salon, une autre avec une baignoire [Allen: Ben tiens - -' /Auteure: Rooh chut et laisse libre cours a ma créativité uwu / Allen et Kanda: ( '._.) (._.' )], une douche, et des toilettes, et la dernière, une grande chambre avec un lit double, mais ou on était obligés de se serrer pour dormir. Je lui jette un regard timide, alors qu'il me dévore de ses yeux de braise. Puis me souris d'une façon totalement contraire au Kanda d'avant. Le genre de sourire a la Lavi ou a la Luffy, normalement... ça lui va absolument et définitivement bien. Puis il me soulève dans ses bras puissants et m'emmène jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je rougis et détourne les yeux alors qu'il me dépose à terre de nouveau. Il me dévorait une fois encore de son regard qui se faisait pressant. Même moi je compris qu'il me déshabillait des yeux, alors que mes joues s'empourpraient sous le brasier de son regard intense. Il me susurra d'une voix urgente

_Faudrait retirer tout ça... On est trempés_

Je décida de faire le premier pas et m'avança vers lui dans l'intention de lui retirer son t-shirt, mais il fut plus rapide. Il m'emprisonna dans ses bras musclés et me plaqua contre le mur, retenant mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Il se rapprocha doucement de moi, même si on pouvait lire l'empressement et l'excitation dans ses yeux bleu sombre, et passa sa langue sur mes lèvres tremblantes de désir. Sa deuxième main parcourait mon torse, pour se poser sur mon cœur palpitant. Il sourit puis continua de descendre vers mes abdominaux. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur mon nombril, mais, pas vraiment intéressé, descendit encore et fit glisser mon uniforme de façon a dévoiler mon sexe, déjà bien gonflé. Mes joues devenaient brasier alors qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou, laissant des suçons sur ma peau laiteuse. Puis, sans prévenir, retira le ruban sombre qui retenait ses cheveux. Alors que je commençait à sérieusement me demander ce qu'il entreprenait, il s'agenouilla, et commença a lécher mon sexe. Une chaleur intense me remplit alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour lâcher un long gémissement, ou transparaissait tout mes sens que j'avais jusque la passés sous silence, implorant ses caresses sur mon corps tout entier. Il s'amusait a passer sa langue a des endroits qui m'emmenaient loin, très loin de la petite île ou nous sommes. Puis, sans prévenir une fois encore, il me pris en bouche. Ma respiration se faisait haletante, mes mains tremblaient de désir, que j'essayai tant bien que mal de canaliser, sans grands résultats. Mais une petite voix me souffla que ce n'étais que le début.

Il commença une succession de va et viens, qui me fit voir des étoiles alors qu'il emprisonnait mon sexe dans le cocon chaud et humide de sa bouche. Je gémissait de plaisir, tandis que mes doigts vinrent se mêler a ses cheveux soyeux. Ses yeux fixaient mon visage rougissant, et je sentis que je ne pourrais plus me retenir très longtemps. J'essayais de le prévenir, mais la bouillie de mots qui sortit de ma bouche ressemblait a:

Kand... Kanda.. Viens... Je... Vais Venir... Main... Maintenant!

Mais au lieu de se retirer, il continua, malgré mes gémissements d'avertissements. Mais je ne pouvait pas continuer, et je me relâcha dans un jouissement d'extase. Il avala la semence déposée directement dans sa bouche, puis se retira avec un air satisfait.

_Je... Désolé... J'ai essayé de te prévenir mais... _m'excusais-je en rougissant

_Oh, _Il haussa un sourcil, _j'avais très bien compris. J'ai fait exprès de rester._ me rétorqua t-il

_Oh... Je.._

Je n'eut même pas l'occasion de rajouter quelque chose. Il retira la totalité de mon uniforme, ainsi que le sien, nous mettant complètement nus. Puis, il me prit par la main et m'attira jusqu'à la cuisine. Ce fut a mon tour de hausser un sourcil surpris. J'aurais cru qu'il serait allé dans la chambre, ce a quoi il répondit qu'on y irait juste après si ça lui chantais (Re rougissements du Moyashi). Il me guida jusqu'à la table, m'empoignant les fesses au passage. Je rougis violemment sous son regard pervers. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais accoudé a la table, sous une injonction du kendoka. Je sentis son sexe émoustiller mon intimité, , et que son torse effleurait mon dos alors qu'il se penchait sur moi. Un gémissement supplémentaire m'échappa. Soudain, il me murmura d'une voix éperdue de désir

ça risque de faire un peu mal au début...

Un de ses doigts rentra en moi. Mon corps se cambra alors que je poussai un cri de douleur. Il rentra doucement, feignant d'ignorer mes cris, mais je sentais bien qu'il grimaçait, désolé de me faire du mal, bien involontairement. Quand il eut rentré la totalité de son doigt, des larmes ruisselaient doucement sur mes joues laiteuses. Il chercha quelques instants en mon intérieur, puis toucha un point. Le point. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. C'était tellement.. Tellement... Impossible de le décrire. Il compris qu'il l'avait trouvé au cri d'extase pure qui envahit la pièce. Il sourit, puis fit plusieurs va et viens, percutant cet endroit qui me faisait voir des étoiles. Puis il rajouta un autre doigt, ce qui n'arrangea absolument pas mon cas. Il continua d'aller et venir en moi comme ça quelques minutes, puis décida qu'il m'avait assez préparé comme ça. Il retira ses doigts, et plaça son sexe a l'entrée. Il agrippa mon bassin et commença, doucement mais surement a rentrer en moi, accompagné de mes gémissements de douleur. Il trouva directement le point cette fois ci. C'était cent fois plus intense, et je hurlais mon plaisir maintenant, sachant bien que personne ne pourrait nous entendre. Ses cris se mêlèrent aux miens alors qu'il percutait ma prostate, il était tellement sexy...

Soudainement, il se retira, malgré mon gémissement de dépit, puis me retourna de façon a ce que je soit allongé dos contre la table, donc par conséquent face a lui. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, et quelques gouttes perlaient sur sa peau fine couleur albâtre, rosée au niveau de ses joues. Il gémit:

_Ton visage... Je veux voir ton visage... quand tu jouis._

_Hgh... _Fut la seule chose que je réussi a lui répondre

D'un coup de rein il re rentra en moi, venant directement chatouiller ma prostate. Un cri de plaisir s'échappa, tandis que je rejetait la tête en arrière. Il m'agrippa les cheveux, me forçant a le regarder dans les yeux. Lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Il était le contraire même du Kanda d'avant, froid, sombre et secret, tandis qu'aujourd'hui, aguicheur et sexy, il ferait craquer une bonne sœur. Il m'observait jouir, et apparemment cela l'excitait. Et ça m'excitait aussi, pour tout dire. Quelques coups de reins en mon intérieur, re cri d'extase. C'était tellement intense, assez animal. J'avais l'impression d'être... Un lapin. Je me fais prendre et j'aime ça, et alors? C'est peut être ce que ressentent les..

… _Lapin_

Kanda s'arrêta net, me regardant avec un regard interloqué. Puis les larmes envahirent ses yeux, il se retira et se rhabilla rapidement et sortit. Je ne comprenait pas. Je touchais le 7eme ciel du doigt, et l'instant d'après, Kanda partait en courant? Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait?

Il me laissa la avec mes interrogation, claquant la porte de la maison.

Tadaaaam :D Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?

Meuh non c'est pas fini ^o^ ( Encore heureux d'ailleurs, jme le pardonnerais jamais )

Bref, dites moi, c'est ma toute première fic ( publiée ) et je sais pas trop ce que ça donne

Review? :3


	2. INFO CHAPITRE II

Salut les gens ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je vais avoir du retard pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai des problèmes avec l'hôpital, j'y suis enfermée toute la semaine avec interdiction d'utiliser un ordi ou un portable... Bref, coupée du monde sauf le week end ToT j'en ai pour encore une ou deux semaines et ensuite je suis a vous ! ^o^

Et pour info: Merci pour ta review misschoco, c'est très gentil de ta part ! ^o^ Eh non, le prochain chapitre n'a aucun rapport ni avec Alma, ni avec le fait que ce soit le moyashi, mais bien par rapport a ce qu'Allen a dit ! ~Suspense intense~ #SBAM# Bon, je publie le plus vite possible, a plus ^o^


	3. Chapter 2

..::Pov Kanda::..

Je sortis de la maison en claquant la porte malgré l'orage, la pluie me ferais du bien. Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Il était en fait amoureux du.. Lapin? Car c'est bel et bien le surnom de Lavi qu'il avait gémi, a deux doigts de l'orgasme . Les larmes de dépit, de colère, et d'une tristesse impressionnante ruisselèrent sur mes joues blanches albâtre. Mais je relevais la tète par fierté, bien que sachant que personne ne m'observait. Mes jambes, ces traitresses, ne me soutenaient plus. Mes mains, rougies par le froid nocturne et la pluie glacée tremblaient.

J'ai si mal...

Je pensait que… Que lui aussi ressentait les mêmes sentiments que moi. J'avais entendu dire que l'amour avait un côté tranchant, mais je ne savait pas que cela me briserait a ce point. Malgré tout mes efforts pour marcher, je tombais a genoux dans la boue et l'herbe verte au bord d'un lac. Mais qu'importe? J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal... Je portais mes mains a mon visage pour essuyer ces douloureuses larmes. Elles portaient encore l'odeur d'Allen...

Je ne cherchais même plus a me retenir, l'orage étouffant mes cris de détresse. Car oui, je criais. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser cette tristesse, cette déception... Je n'arrivais pas a imaginer que tout ce qu'a ressenti Allen jusque la n'était que du factice. Pire, je n'arrivais pas a imaginer Allen, mon Allen avec Lavi. Il lui avait parlé si froidement la fois dernière! Un peu comme moi avant... Et ce 'Je t'aime, Bakanda' sur le mot qu'il lui avait laissé... Ça ne représentait donc rien pour lui? Remarque, quand Lavi était venu nous déranger et qu'il lui avait demandé si il voulait bien le manger, Moyashi avait répondu que oui... Alors il est 'passé' avant moi?

Je poussait un long hurlement couvert par un éclair. Ma peau rougissait sous la pluie glacée. Mais je n'en avait cure, un cœur en lambeaux est bien plus douloureux qu'une douche, aussi froide soit elle. Tout est moins douloureux qu'une déception amoureuse, j'en ai désormais la certitude. On aurait pu me torturer que je n'aurai même pas réagi.

Je l'aime, bordel... J'ai mal...

Une main brûlante se posant sur mon épaule me ramena à la réalité.

_-Kanda? Tu est gelé! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris? …Mais tu pleure!_

Je me dégageais d'un coup de coude sec, cachant mes larmes tant bien que mal.

_-Dégage Moyashi._

_-Que... Quoi?_

_-Ne me fais pas me répéter, Dégage!_ Hurlais-je, me retournant brusquement.

Il recula, surpris.

J'ai mal ... J'ai si mal …

_-... Tellement mal …_

_-… Kanda?_

Merde!

_-Ce... C'est rien_

_-Kanda-kun... Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

Je me retournais. Le ton de sa voix avait quelque chose de désespéré. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qu'il peinait a contenir.

-_Pourquoi tu va pas dire ça a … _J'hésitai,_ A Lavi ... ?_

_-Hein ?_

_-Ben oui, c'est de lui dont tu es vraiment amoureux après tout... _Ma voix se cassa sur la fin de ma phrase

_-Je crois que tu a attrapé froid, tu dois avoir de la fièvre... Viens, on rentre._

_-Non ! Toi rentre ! Moi ..._

Un long silence s'ensuivit, uniquement brisé par l'orage grondant et la pluie battant sur leurs épaules trempées.

-_J'ai si mal... Je t'aime, putain, merde, je t'aime!_

Mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Il m'attira contre lui et je n'eut pas la force de le repousser.

_-Moi aussi je t'aime_

_-C'est faux, tu aime Lavi, j'en suis sûr..._

_-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?_

Je relevais vers lui un regard désespéré. Je remarquais que ses larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues.

_-Juste avant de jouir ... Tu as dit 'Lapin' … C'est le surnom de Lavi!_

Il me regarda avec un regard surpris, la bouche en ovale, puis éclata de rire. Un rire franc, soulagé. Il m'emporta dans une étreinte qui nous fit tomber tout les deux a la renverse.

_-Oii! N'abuse pas!_ Criais-je _Et pourquoi tu rigole d'abord?!_

_-La raison pour laquelle j'ai dit 'Lapin' … Elle est un peu délicate a dire, mais ce n'est pas du tout a cause de Lavi!_

_-Alors pourquoi?_

_-…_

_-Dis moi, tu me dois bien ça_

_-Ben... En fait, tu es doué au lit, tu sais... Et c'était assez animal la façon dont tu me prenait...Je... J'aimais ça, moi! Ça me donnait l'impression d'être … Un lapin. Voila, je l'ai dit! t'es content?_

Ce fut au tour de Kanda d'être surpris. Il ferma les yeux, réalisant avec peine que les sentiments dont il avait doutés étaient en fait réels. Il les rouvrit et passa au dessus d'Allen, a présent allongé a terre.

_-Jet'aimejet'aimejet'aimejet'aimejet'aimejet'aimej et'a..._

_-Wow! Moi aussi je t'aime! Répondit-il en riant_

_-Pour de vrai? _Couinais-je avec une petite voix

_-Oui, pour de vrai_

Et il me planta un langoureux et fougueux baiser sur les lèvres en m'entourant la taille de ses bras, ne prêtant pas attention à la pluie dégoulinant toujours sur nos épaules. J'étais tellement heureux! Je sais maintenant que je peux lui ré attribuer ma confiance sans problèmes. Je l'aime, je l'aime, Je l'aime! J'ai tellement changé... Mais si ça me permet de rester avec lui, je serais prêt a déplacer des océans avec une petite cuillère. Il m'embrasse en une multitude de baisers papillons, tantôt sur la joue, tantôt sur le coin des lèvres, tantôt dans le cou, ou encore sur la bouche. J'ai l'impression que la passion qu'il me transmet a travers ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses se déverse directement dans mes veines, me met des papillons dans l'estomac, et je sais désormais qu'il sera a jamais la seule personne que je pourrais réellement aimer, comme s'il s'il avait pris mon cœur en otage, l'avait enfermé dans un cocon d'acier, mis dans un coffre , et jeté la clé. La pluie continue de couler, ruisselant sur mon dos, mes jambes, mes bras, ma nuque et mes cheveux, comme pour effacer mon erreur.

Je l'aime, bordel...

_-On... On continue? _Plaça t-il entre deux baisers

_-D'accord, mais a condition qu'on rentre, je suis trempé!_ Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle

Je me dégageais d'au dessus de lui et lui tendis une main pour se relever, qu'il agrippa volontiers. Mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant, et il me caressa le dos de la main gentiment et me sourit. Finalement, on retourna a la maison lentement, les yeux dans les yeux ~moyennement pratique quand même, on regarde pas ou on va et on se paume ou on tombe ~ malgré l'orage battant toujours son plein.

En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée, j'eus un moment d'appréhension. J'avais tout gâché, peut être qu'il m'en voudrait... Mais je fus vite rassuré par son regard concilient. Il poussa délicatement la porte et me tira vers l'intérieur. Cette fois ci, ce fut lui qui pris les choses en main. Il me mena jusqu'à la chambre, et referma la porte derrière lui. Malgré le fait que je savais qu'il ne m'en voulais pas, j'étais un peu gêné. Alors il me pris dans ses bras et recommença a m'embrasser. Tout en glissant vers le lit, le désir de son corps me repris violemment, comme après des mois d'abstention alors qu'on l'avait fait il y a quelques heures a peine. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son corps, le déshabillant doucement mais sûrement. Avant même que je réalise, nous étions tout les deux nus allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le lit. C'est a ce moment la que je décidais que se laisser faire comme une vierge effarouchée, c'est bien gentil deux minutes mais ensuite il faut reprendre 'les choses en main' [Nda: Ha ha, jeu de mot de merde x'3 ] J'inversai les positions d'un coup de rein et, assez violemment, releva ses jambes contre son torse, pour avoir un meilleur accès a son intimité. Je l'entendit gémir alors que ma langue titillais son anneau de chair. Je me rappelais a ce moment là ce qu'il m'avais dit:

#**FLASH BACK**#

… _J'avais l'impression d'être un lapin, car tu me prenait violemment, et j'ai aimé. Voilà, je l'ai dit! Content?! …_

#**FIN FLASH BACK**# ~oui c'était rapide x3 ~

S'il aimait, alors pourquoi l'en priver?

Je lui mordit la fesse gauche, comme... Un prédateur. Un prédateur violeur de lapins

[Nda: Ohlala, mais je fais n'importe quoi, je fais N'IMPORTE QUOI! … Hrrm, oui oui on continue x3 ]

Il gémit encore, se recouvrant le visage d'un de ses bras. Je voyais qu'il aimait, et ça m'excitait.

J'introduis un de mes doigts en son intérieur, mais prenant quand même garde a ce qu'il n'ai pas mal. Re gémissement, mais de douleur cette fois ci. Je grimaçais. Je lui faisait mal, et ça me faisait mal à moi aussi. Mais bien vite, la douleur se transforma en plaisir, au vu des gémissements qui lui échappaient. Alors que je commençait une série de va et viens en lui, il agrippa ma main (celle qui était en partie en lui), et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient vitreux, comme ceux d'un drogué.

_-Prends moi..._

_-… Quoi?_

_-Je veux que tu me prenne! _Il baissa les yeux_ Je veux … Je veux te sentir en moi, je veux que tu prenne du plaisir avec moi, pas la peine de me préparer plus que ça _Il me re regarda dansles yeux, le regard vif _J'en veux encore plus, juste... Prends moi._

_-Tch _

J'eus un sourire amusé. Alors comme ça il était en manque de sexe le Moyashi?

Je posa ses jambes sur mes épaules, et me plaça a son entrée. Il confirma par un hochement de tête qu'il était prêt. Je le pénétrais alors, provoquant multiples gémissements, aussi bien de douleurs que de plaisir.

_-Haa!_ Cria t-il alors que je me glissait en lui

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe? _Demandais-je, immédiatement alarmé

_-Continue, tu y est... Là, tu sens?_

Il bougea légèrement son bassin et je pu en effet sentir une espèce de bosse en son intérieur.

_-Ça te plaît quand je tape à cet endroit?_

Je percutais cet endroit avec vigueur alors qu'il se cambrais en un cri d'extase.

_-Hmm, apparemment oui... _dis-je avec un sourire pervers

_-Hgh.._

Je m'obstinais donc a pilonner cet endroit, de plus en plus violemment. Il criais son plaisir désormais. De tout façon, nous étions seuls sur cette île paumée, alors il n'y aurait personne pour nous déranger. Des larmes perlèrent a ses yeux fermés alors qu'il agrippais ma taille, accompagnant mes mouvements. C'était tellement bon! Et j'espérais qu'il pensait la même chose, mais au vu des gémissements et des cris que poussaient le Moyashi, je pense que c'était réciproque. Je commençait déjà a voir l'orgasme arriver, mais je décidai de me retenir encore un peu. J'esquissai un sourire et pris son sexe dans une de mes mains, et commença des va et viens rapides. Ses cris redoublèrent, alors qu'il couvrait son visage de l'une de ses mains. Je sentais que lui aussi se retenait. Je me penchais alors et lui dit a l'oreille:

_-Hmm...Ensemble... Jouis... Avec moi... Han, maintenant!_

_-Haa!_

Nous nous relâchâmes ensemble, tâchant les draps de notre semence blanche trop longtemps retenue. Je m'allongeais doucement sur lui, ne prenant pas garde au sperme s'étalant sur nos torses respectifs. Je le regarda dans les yeux et lui murmura, la respiration haletante:

_-voilà, tu l'a eu ton orgasme, content?_

_-... Oui_

J'hésitai a le dire, mais après tout... Non, non, non! Je me suis déjà assez ridiculisé comme ça tout a l'heure! Allen remarqua mon air dubitatif

_-Quoi?_

_-… Je..._

_-?_

_-Oh et puis zut! Tu étais ma première fois, et je suis sur que tu sera aussi ma meilleure _dis-je en détournant les yeux _Je... Je t'aime, Allen_

Les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux du Moyashi depuis quelques minutes coulèrent sur ses joues sur le coup de l'émotion.

_-Moi aussi j'hésitai a le dire, mais tu était toi aussi ma première fois, et moi par contre ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je veux que tu sois aussi mes seules fois... Moi aussi je t'aime Yu_

_-Donc... Tu... Tu voudra bien qu'on.. Recommence?_

_-Bien sûr _dit il en me prenant dans ses bras … Tu va me trouver pervers mais … J'ai encore envie de toi

-Oh?

Je pu en effet sentir son sexe toujours gonflé contre le mien, dans le même état. Il me fis un sourire coquin et soudainement, donna un puissant coup de rein qui me fis atterrir assis sur lui, alors qu'il se redressait.

_-Oii! _Riais-je _un orgasme ça t'a pas suffi?_

_-Hmm_ grogna t-il contre mon torse, _m'en fous, content ou pas content... _Il rentra en moi, d'un grand coup, _je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu t'en souviendra toute ta vie_

_-Haaa!_

_Je le sentais s'enfoncer en moi, de plus en plus profondément. C'était tellement intense, a la fois douloureux mais surtout très agréable, je me sentais gonfler et durcir de nouveau. Mais tout de même, ça lui aurait fait mal de me préparer? Parce que moi oui, en effet ça fait mal! _

_-Hmm... Allen...?_

_-… Ou... Oui?_

_-Moi aussi j'ai encore envie de toi_

Il sourit et commença une série de va et viens en moi. La douleur fut vite remplacée par le plaisir pur, et malgré tout mes efforts pour me contenir, des gémissements s'échappaient de ma bouche que je voulais garder hermétiquement fermée. Ce qui n'échappa pas a Allen. Il plaça deux de ses doigts dans ma bouche, m'obligeant a l'ouvrir. Il pris très vite une cadence furieuse, vertigineuse de passion. Je sentait son membre me percuter de l'intérieur, me faisant découvrir des sensations inconnues jusqu'alors. Je décidai de l'aider et fit moi aussi des mouvements de haut en bas avec mon bassin sur son membre gorgé du plaisir de la luxure. Je sentais que j'allais très vite perdrepied, et sentais un autre orgasme arriver. Je ne pouvais plus continuer dans ses conditions, et me relâcha pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Finalement, Allen et moi passèrent notre nuit et la deuxième journée a nous retourner mutuellement dans la cuisine, la chambre et même la salle de bain. [Allen: voilà! Je le savais! ] Puis, le jour de retourner a la Citadelle arriva. Le trajet se passa sans encombre.

Ce fut en arrivant a la Citadelle que les choses se gâtèrent:

_-Oh, Allen, Kanda ! C'est terrible ! _

Voila! ^o^ Bon, j'ai publié le plus vite possible mais c'est toujours pas fameux... Pas de suite avant minimum 2 semaines, le temps que je l'écrive ( en sachant que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je vais écrire ensuite x3 Je découvre en même temps que vous! ^o^ ) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!


	4. Chapter 4

Yosh ^o^

Eh non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, c'était juste pour vous prévenir que le chapitre suivant mettra du temps a arriver (avec ces saletés d'infirmiers qui me collent aux basques ) et vu que je ne peux pas emporter mon ordi avec moi a l'hôpital, j'en ai encore pour un bout de temps ... Gomen!

Voila voila, je vais écrire le plus possible pendant le week end, mais je promets rien ^^'

Ah, et pour répondre a la question: Où diable sont passés les Akuma? Kanda et le Moyashi s'en sont chargés juste avant le début de l'orage ^^ Donc oui en effet ils se sont barrés xD

Bref, merci de me suivre, c'est vraiment sympa! :D A bientôt!


End file.
